


Arrows and trauma

by Mine5102



Category: Green Arrow, star city - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:05:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mine5102/pseuds/Mine5102





	1. Chapter 1

It all started on a Friday night while I was walking home from practice. A black van pulled up beside me and three men grabbed me. Then put a sack over my head and drove me to an old warehouse.

"Hey you little shit," said a Chinese American woman. 

"What, you whore,"I said.

Then she grabs a copper pipe and hit me upside the head.

"where is the money your father owes us,"she asked.

"I don't know Cunt,"I said.

"I am going to have fun with this one,"she said deviantly.

First  she starts by rapping me. Then she has real fun.


	2. Torment

        She strapped me onto an old wooden chair. She grabbed a cattle prong from a cart. She used it in the most painful places imaginable. It went on for 3 1/2 hours. She injected a serum into me and herself. Finally She shot my mom point blank in the heart after she was dragged her into the room by the woman.

I yelled,"NO. Why you bitch."

Swat busted through after she had left 15 minutes later. 


	3. vengence

"How is he,"asked an African American woman.

"He is healing faster than was expected . We found a rare serum that was previously used on one Slade Wilson,"said an intern.

"He is waking up,"said the intern.

"Hi, James my name is Doctor Mary Dukes.How are you doing,"said 

"I fell like shit and my mother is dead thanks to a blonde Chinese woman,"I said. 

"Well you were enhanced by a serum that was previously used on Slade Wilson,"Doctor Dukes.

"Ok,I can use 90% of my brain. I am stronger,and faster,"I said. 

"You are also a ward of the state,"doctor Dukes.

* * *

 

I climbed out of the hospital window . Then he pulled 500 dollars from his bank account. He buys a bow and arrow and labtop.  He uses the warehouse that he was tortured in as his home and base. He took a silent vowed to get revenge  on the triad. He became the Red Arrow. He was inspired by the Green Arrow.


	4. Hero

It was my first night on patrol when I met my hero, Green Arrow .

I had just stopped a mugger and noticed a limousine being hijacked by three armed men. I hit one with 


End file.
